Star Force Mega Man
: "Wave Battle, Ride On!!" : —Mega Man Star Force Mega Man, known as Shooting Star Rockman (シューティングスター・ロックマン) in Japan, is the EM Wave Change of the human Geo Stelar and his Wizard Omega-Xis He is registered under Project-TC as No. 003, preceded by Acid Ace and Rogue, respectively. His appearance changed, after Geo obtained the Hunter-VG in Mega Man Star Force 3. And Blaze Carrier in Mega Man Star Force 4 Game History In the games, Mega Man was first formed when Omega-Xis crashed on Earth and met Geo Stelar while he was stargazing. Omega-Xis EM Wave Changed with Geo to stop EM Viruses that hacked a train. Later at Mega Man Star Force 4 Omega-Xis knows that Mega Man is the younger brother of Harp Note and Red Shield Anime Manga History In the anime and manga, Mega Man first formed the day after Geo and Omega-Xis met (although a vague silhouette is seen briefly when the two first collided). The two EM Wave Changed in order to save Luna Platz from a train accident caused by viruses. He does not become Mega Man right away, and he can not become Mega Man unless he "pulses-in" and becomes waves which resemble Mega Man. His main attack is the Mega Buster, which is Omega-Xis' head, and can use Battle Cards. Other appearences * Star Force Mega Man is the player's character in the game Shooting Star Rockman: Wave Change! On Air!. * Mega Man appeared in the iOS social RPG Rockman ×over as Battle Memory and as the hero that can be rescued in World 5. * Mega Man makes a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as one of the incarnations appearing during the original Mega Man's Final Smash. He also has a Trophy, whose description is "In the Mega Man Star Force series, young Geo Stelar and his alien partner merge to become the powerful fighter Mega Man. They've saved the planet on many occasions, but very few people know this Mega Man's true identity. He appears as part of Mega Man's Final Smash." * Mega Man appears in 4 manga volumes at first Rockman the Shooting Star at second Rockman the Shooting Star Tribe Shooting Star Rockman 3 . And as last Rockman the Shooting Star Blaze * Due to the publishing license for Mega Man Star Force being held by Shogakukan, Star Force Mega Man was not featured in any of the Archie Comics Mega Manseries issues. However, a silhouetted figure resembling him does appear in the full page Short Circuits for Issue 55 alongside another silhouetted figure resembling MegaMan.EXE, X, Zero, Model A, and a Servbot Equipment * Visualize Visor: The Visualizer has undergone an EM Wave Change. It analyzes and displays information about viruses and EM Bodies, and has Lock-on sight capability. * Wave-Toss Device: A sensor designed to send and receive EM Waves across short distances. In addition to enabling Mega Man's various parts to communicate with one another, this device also can be used to collect EM Waves in the environment. This EM Energy is used to transform the Mega Buster and Mega Arm. * It is also possible to collect information about Noise, a force whose presence appears to be steadily increasing. Noise and its effects are an issue must be carefully monitored. * Star Force Emblem: The EM Wave Changed form of the Star Pendant given to Geo Stelar by his father. It expresses Geo's deep respect for his father. * Card Display: Stores Hunter-VG data, allowing players to select a Battle Card for use. After a Battle Card is selected, its data is sent to the Mega Arm. * Mega Arm: The Mega Arm is a vital component of Mega Man's offensive capabilities. In addition to the Mega Buster, which can execute Charge Shots, the Mega Arm can also be transformed into a variety of weapons by using battle cards. The switch to the Hunter-VG as a portable terminal has increases this part's virus busting capabilities, making it both smaller and more energy-efficient. Abilities * Mega Buster: Mega Man's default weapon. It can rapid-fire normal shots, or fire a single charge shot which is ten times stronger. The exact stats and special effects of the buster depend on the weapon that Omega-Xis has equipped. * Star Break: During the first game and first season of the anime, Mega Man can borrow the power of the three Satellite Admins in order to power himself up. * Wave Change: Allows Geo and Omega-Xis to combine with each other to form Mega Man. In both versions of Mega Man Star Force 3 and the anime, he can EM Wave Change anywhere he wants because of the supposed very "advanced" technology. * Tribe On: During the second game and second season of the anime, Mega Man can use the OOPArts to gain the power of the Ninja, Saurian, and Zerker tribes. In the anime, the Zerker tribe is the only one used until the final episode. * Noise Change: During the third game, Mega Man can use the Ace Program or Joker Program to power attune himself to Noise. Over time this allowed Mega Man to * [[Double Brotherband:|'Double Brotherband:']]' '''During the fourth game Mega Man obtains with his Mega Buster the Double Brotherband change where you performs one of your brother and sister wizards. So you can use Harp Note and Red Shield as your change. * 'Ultimate Tribe On: Only on the fourth game. This rare piece is between at one OOPArts Tribe. The Game White Angel gives you the White Angel Ultimate Tribe Or if you have the game Blue Captain gives you the Blue Captain Ultimate Tribe. You can also trade these ultimate tribes to your game. When you have both. First you must finish the game if you get it both tribes. Game-exclusive Abilities * '''Shield: Mega Man can block most attacks with his shield, although any attack with the Break attribute will go through it. * Mega Attack: Mega Man can lock onto enemies in combat and attack them with close-ranged attacks. Certain forms, such as the Ninja Tribe and Wolf Noise, allow for automatic lock-on under certain conditions. * Counter: If Mega Man strikes an enemy as it begins to attack, he stuns them for a short time and gains an extra battle card. * Area Eater: Mega Man uses the Hunter-VG's Wizard On function to allow Omega-Xis to swipe away one or two rows on the battle field. * Beast Slap: Mega Man uses the Hunter-VG's Wizard On function to allow Omega-Xis to swipe the two rows in front of him, attacking any enemies occupying those panels. * Fury Attack: Mega Man uses the Blaze Carrier's Wizard On function to allow Omega-Xis to whipe 100 times in a row front of him. Best way to use EM Wave Change Wizards. * Recover Nature '''Mega Man uses his Recover change by the Blaze Carrier's Wizard to use Recover500. Anime Manga-exclusive Abilities * '''Battle Card Predation: Omega-Xis consumes a Battle Card and temporarily becomes it. While this takes a short time, skilled foes usually use this to their advantage. This technique and its weakness are removed when Geo begins using the Star Carrier. * Battle Card Recommunication: '''Mega Man use his Battle Card that change recommunicate others. only in the manga Rockman the Shooting Star Blaze * '''Anti-Hypnosis: Mega Man is immune to hypnosis effects. This trait is inherent to all beings during EM Wave Change. Gallery Trivia * In Mega Man Star Force and Mega Man Star Force 2, Mega Man's entire left forearm is replaced with Omega-Xis' head as a blaster; this does not occur in Mega Man Star Force 3, and Mega Man Star Force 4 due to the Hunter-VG's and Blaze Carrier ability to streamline EM Wave Change, allowing Mega Man use of his left hand in exchange for Omega-Xis' ability to fully materialize beside him. ** In the third game, despite Mega Man's left arm is normal, Omega-Xis still talks through it. His hand has two red lines, which are apparently Omega-Xis' eyes, according to the manga. * In the anime, the name Mega Man was suggested hastily by Omega-Xis when Geo nearly divulged his real name to Luna and Bob Copper. In the game, Geo takes the name himself in response to Luna's question (though the name is likewise inspired by Omega-Xis). ** This makes Star Force Mega Man the only Mega Man to name himself and use it as an alias. * Unlike other EM Wave Changes, many of Geo's items stay with him when he goes through EM Wave Change, such as his pendant and his Visualizer, EM Wave Changes do not retain items from their human counterparts, aside from Harp Note's guitar. This may be because of the user's deep emotional attachment to them. And Red Shield as his believed and descendant that has like as his big brother. ** While Geo does retain many of his items, said items slightly change in appearance. (The visualizer becoming the visor, or his pendant sinking deep into Mega Man's armor.) * His emblem on his chest is in the shape of a shooting star (which symbolizes his name in Japan, Shooting Star Rock Man). * Star Force Mega Man is the only Mega Man incarnation that features a protective visor, all other fellow Mega Man incarnations do not have a visor as apart of their main design. * Disconsidering that he is combined with an alien, Star Force Mega Man is the only Mega Man incarnation to be one-hundred percent human: ** Classic is a robot, X is the original Reploid, Volnutt and MegaMan Juno are units from the System with the appearance of a Carbon, MegaMan.EXE is a NetNavi encoded with human DNA, Aile, Vent and Ashe are Humanoids, and Grey, Copy X and Over-1 are Reploids. ** He is also the only incarnation where the name Mega Man is from two beings merging together (Geo and Omega-Xis) rather than already being named Mega Man or having a title Mega Man. * Some fans theorize that in the anime, the power of Star Force wasn't the power to transform into the Satellite admins, but rather the ability to transform in general after using the power from another source. ** This might explain why Mega Man is able to transform into other forms, such as the Tribe On, while Yeti Blizzard and Phantom Dark couldn't transform, despite using the energy of the OOPArts. ** This might also be the same in the game, though the power to transform in the first game was simply Star Force, rather than Star Break. * So far, Star Force Mega Man is the only game incarnation of Mega Man that hasn't had a playable appearance in a crossover game. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:Playable characters Category:Project-TC Category:EM Wave Changes Category:Protagonists Category:Males